Unpredicted tragedies part 1
by smiley-face-300
Summary: hermione granger, is made head girl and falls in love with head boy, every things going great until things take a turn for the worse and hermione is found in the middle of a horrible secret.


**Unpredicted tragedies part 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, I swear**

**Authors note: I hope you don't think it's too long please read it anyways, I think you'll like it, Blaise fans beware you may cry**

Hermione got a letter from Hogwarts. As she opened it she thought to herself '_ why an I getting a letter early', _she unfolded the piece of parchment and screamed with delight as she ran into her house

" I got it!" she screamed as she ran to her mother

" Made what?" her mother asked calmly trying to keep Hermione from bouncing off the walls

" Head girl!" Hermione screamed

" What's that?" her father asked looking up from his newspaper

" It's basically the jobs of the professors, except for teaching, but mine, I get to award points, deduct points!" Hermione said smiling. Her father smiled and went over to Hermione and her mother

" We're so proud of you Hermione" her father said, Hermione smiled when she heard this

" Lets celebrate, dinner, on me" Hermione's father said handing Hermione's mother her coat. Blasie got that same letter that same day and did almost the same thing, although neither one of them knew who was going to be the other head and neither of them new what they would have to go through that year.

A mouth passed and now Hermione was searching for the train compartment professor Dumbledore had set aside for the heads. She was early so she had time to read and think about who was going to be head boy, she hoped that it would not be Draco Malfoy, considering what she and him went through last year. She hoped it would be another Slytherin boy, one by the name of Blaise Zabini, through the past year she had developed a secret crush ion this particular boy, and to her luck it was. Blaise soon came into the compartment and put his stuff up above him and sat down across from Hermione. Blaise smiled and Hermione smiled.

" Ok look Blaise, I really like you I have for a while now and I just want to sa-" Hermione was cut off by a soft kiss

" What was that?" Hermione asked in a daze

" A kiss" Blaise replied smartly

" Yes I know it was a kiss but why?" Hermione asked confused

" I really like you too and I wanted to kiss you" Blaise said blushing

"Ok so what now, what does this mean?" Hermione asked smiling, she knew she had confused him

" What do you mean?" Blaise asked confused

" I mean, do we go out now or was that just a ruthless kiss for the book and we should just forget about it?" Hermione said hoping it would be the first one

" Um… we could go out if that's what you want," Blaise said nervously

" That's what I want," Hermione said smiling

" Ya me too" Blaise said leaning in to kiss her again. They had been kissing for a little while when Blaise tried to undo Hermione's blouse but was stopped

" We barely know each other," Hermione scolded

" Right sorry" Blaise said mentally slapping himself for having even the slightest thought of sex

" It's ok" Hermione said going back to kissing him while thinking to herself _' is this all Blaise is going to want, sex?"_ while Blaise was think_ ' I am ever going o have sex?" _ They arrived soon and when the train came to a steady stop Blaise grabbed their bags

" What are you doing?" Hermione asked Blaise as he got her bag down

" Getting your bag for you" Blaise answered once he had placed the bag on the floor of the train

" They take our bags or us, remember?" Hermione reminded taking Blaise hand and leading him to the carriages, they got on the one with Harry and Ron already sitting in it, Harry looked at Hermione in confusion s Blaise got one holding Hermione's hand.

" What's all this about then?" Harry asked Hermione who looked at him confused but soon realized what he was talking about

"Oh we're together," Hermione explained

" When did all this happen?" Ron asked butting in

" On the train" Hermione said continuing to explain

"Huh, what- why?" Ron asked

" Well we figured that since we're both the heads and we would be getting close any way, why ruin a friendship" Hermione responded she looked over at Blaise and smiled

" You sicken me Hermione" Ron sneered

"RON!" Hermione scolded

" What all yer fightin' fer?" Hagrid asked from up front

" No ones fightin' Hagrid I was just scolding Ron for a stupid comment he said

" Sounded lime fightin' to me" Hagrid continued

" Well blame Hermione, she's the one going out with a Slytherin" Ron sneered

" Not Malfoy again" Hagrid complained

"Malfoy!" Ron screamed

" Yes, Ron Draco" Hermione yelled with pronunciation on Draco

" God Hermione, you really have hit rock bottom" Ron sneered

" Rock bottom, so what I have hit rock bottom just because I am attracted to Slytherin boy and not you!" Hermione said screaming

"YES!" Ron yelled Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered to Blaise " I wish we got on your carriage

" No you don't" Blaise said aloud

" Don't what?" Ron asked butting in again

" Stay out of it!" Hermione screamed

" Whoa bitchy" Ron smirked

" Bitchy? I'm bitchy just because I can't stand it when you but into things that are none of your business!" Hermione screamed. Blaise took Hermione into his arms and gently kissed her and soothed her, which seemed to calm her down

" So Blaise calmed the beast" Ron smirked and soon found himself holding his face where Hermione had just slapped him

" Next time it'll be worse" Hermione threatened through clenched teeth, when they got into the great hall and Hermione and Harry were heading towards the Gryffindor table Harry asked Hermione quietly

" Not to be rude or any thing but when did you go out with Draco"

" The last half of last year" Hermione answered calmly

" How come we- I didn't now?" Harry asked again

"Because I knew you guys would freak" Hermione said turning to Harry

" I wouldn't have freaked"

" You would've freaked if you knew what we did every day after school" Hermione said winking

" I don't want to know" Harry joked

" Told ya" Hermione said laughing

" Why can't Ron be less of – himself?" Hermione asked

" He just worries about you that's all"

" Ya—he wouldn't stop worrying unless I went out with him!" Hermione said rolling her eyes

" He just wants you to be with some one he trusts, and he trusts himself"

" Why wouldn't he?" Hermione asked, Harry shrugged his shoulders

" I just wish for once he could be happy for me" Hermione said sighing

" I know:" Harry said hugging Hermione

" Um Harry, Blaise is right there"

" Oh right" Harry said blushing,

" It's ok, you're my best friend, and thank you for not being like Ron" Hermione sad smiling they then walked over to the table together and were able to sit down before Dumbledore began his speech

" Welcome new student to Hogwarts School, of witchcraft and wizardry and welcome back to all 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th years and good luck to all of those it their 7th year, as you all know I have chosen two students from their 7th years to be head boy and girl, this years head girl is—Hermione granger of Gryffindor" Dumbledore paused as Hermione came up to the front of the hall " and this years head boy is—Blaise Zabini of Slytherin" Dumbledore said and then waited as Blaise came up beside Hermione, her grabbed her hand. Dumbledore then told them separately

" I will show you your room after the feast, meanwhile you may eat up here with us, over their beside Hagrid" Dumbledore said ushering them over towards the game keeper. After the feast Dumbledore took Blaise and Hermione into a part of the school they had never noticed before. Dumbledore came to an abrupt stop in front of a door that had a picture of the snake, the lion, the eagle, and the.

" Your password shall be strawgoh" the door then slowly came open

" That's Hogwarts backwards" Hermione said confused

" Yes it is ms. Granger" Dumbledore said smartly

" But it's so simple" Hermione started

" No one will think to use it" Blaise said clueing in, Hermione was still confused but quickly went in to the giant room, it had beige walls with wood flooring, red couches and black giant chairs, on the floor there was a green and gold area rug and at the very back a giant kitchen, on the right there was a room with Hg engraved into the door for head girl or Hermione granger as Dumbledore said she could use, on the left a door leading to a room with Hb engraved into it for head boy. Hermione's room had a giant 4-post bed and had a giant window seat over looking the black lake, her favourite place. She had a master bathroom with a gigantic tub in the corner it also had a chandelier over her giant bed. Hermione fell back on her bed and sighed, it felt so good to be back instead of in the muggle world. Blaise soon came in and sat beside her on her bed, looking around her room Hermione sat up and kissed him Blaise then slowly pushed away and lightly sung

" My rooms bigger" then he kissed her again

" Don't ruin the moment," Hermione scolded through kisses, Blaise pushed away once again and softly whispered

" I love you". Blaise smiled, Hermione smiled back and whispered just as softly

" I love you too" then they went back to kissing, that night Hermione slept easily knowing Blaise was right across the room for her, the next mourning Hermione woke up early so she decide to read more of her book, she was half way through the chapter when her alarm rang and she knew she had to start getting ready now. She was soon running down to her first class potions, which amazingly went smoothly and she soon found herself going out to the green house for herbology with the Slytherins. When she got there the only seat left was beside Draco she reluctantly sat beside him.

" So heard you and Zabini got together" Draco smirked

" Yea, what's it to ya" Hermione smirked trying to take notes

" I have to talk to you Hermione" Draco said urgently

" Why?" Hermione asked confused

" I just do ok?" Draco asked, now pleading

" Fine meet me by the pier after class ok?" Hermione said just to get him off her back

" Ok I'll see you there." Draco said smiling, unfortunately the class went by quickly and Hermione was now heading out towards the pier to find Draco, when she got there she found him leaning up against the pier looking around for her

" What do you want Draco?" Hermione asked annoyed that she was here and not eating lunch

" You" Draco said quickly and then went in to kiss her

" What-" Hermione started but was cut off by Draco snogging her, she tried to push away but she found herself sucked in and soon found herself undressing him and soon they were both in their underwear when Hermione realized what she was doing, so she tried slapping him as he pulled down her underwear and his, slapping him didn't work and she soon found her self shagging her ex-boyfriend and finding it good, she liked it but she hoped Blaise wouldn't come up behind her and find them shagging.

…

" I forgot how good you were," Draco said rolling off of Hermione. Hermione sat up and realizing what she had done burst into tears

" What's wrong" Draco asked trying to kiss her but finding himself holding his face were Hermione had slapped him

" You know what's wrong!" Hermione screamed

" Oh shit!" Draco said sitting back against the wall

" Ya" Hermione said still crying, she cried until she realized that Draco had left, She quickly got dressed and went back p to the common room top find Blaise staring out the window sadly, she had planned to tell him what had happened but when she saw the sadness in his face she couldn't, all she could do was hold him

" Blaise what's wrong?"

"She's gone"

"Who's gone?" Hermione asked holding him tighter

" My Nan" Blaise cried

" Do you need anything?"

" I need you to tell me you love me," Blaise said looking into Hermione's eyes and Hermione looked into his sad eyes

" I love you" Hermione said kissing him passionately, Hermione sat Blaise down on the couch with a blanket and she ran to her room to get something, a teddy bear

" What's that?" Blaise asked when Hermione tried to give it too him

" It's my bear, I use it when I'm upset, it got pretty wet when Draco broke up with me, I tell you that much, I want you to have him until you feel better ok," Hermione said sitting down

" Is there anything else I can give you or get you?" Hermione asked holding him

" Yes actually there is" Blasie said looking over at Hermione

" What is it, anything you need I can give you, just name it" Hermione said smiling

" I want sex Hermione"

"Blaise, I don't know if I can give you that," Hermione said nervously

"; Please it would make me happy I believe in when a person dies another is born, please I need my Nan Mione" Blaise pleaded

" A child won't give you back your Nan Blaise I'm sorry" Hermione said grabbing Blaise hand

" Yes but it will give me her soul Mione, please"

"You promise you'll be happy?"

" Yes I promise" Blaise said smiling

" Ok I'll do it for you" Hermione said and jumped on Blaise and passionately kissed him taking off his clothes. Soon they were both in their underwear when Blaise pushed away

" Are you sure? It's not to late to turn back now Mione" Blaise said

" Will it make you happy?" Hermione asked placing her hands around her back to undo her bra

" Yes, but only if you want to"

" I suppose it wouldn't be to bad," Hermione said taking off her bra and throwing it on the floor as Blaise took off his underwear. They were soon shagging on the floor entangled in blanket and each other.

…

" Wow" Blaise breathed

"Are you happy now?" Hermione asked sitting up and putting on of her legs over both of his, Blaise nodded

" Good" Hermione said and got up wrapping a blanket around her to get to the kitchen top get hot chocolate and marshmallows, while Blaise got into his boxers, she then came back to the couches and snuggled with Blaise under a blanket drinking their hot drinks and talking about every thing

" Were you close to her?" Hermione asked

"Yea" Blaise said smiling at a happy memory of her but his smiled soon turned into a frown

" I have no where to go now Mione" Blaise said sadly

" Can't you go live with your parents Blaise?" Hermione asked

" Mothers up there with Nan and fathers still in Azkaban" Blaise said sighing

" Why don't you come and live with me?" Hermione offered

" I don't think your parents would want someone who is being expected to become a death eater in their home would they?" Blaise asked Hermione

" I live alone Blaise" Hermione said

" Oohh" Blaise said dumbfounded

" Yea well you think about it, I'm gunna go to bed, I love you" Hermione said kissing him and then going to bed, when she was in bed all she could imagine was Draco body naked and her and him having sax all night and hr really enjoying it, the next mourning she got up and quickly went to class, she had to talk to him. When they got to fly lessons Hermione got beside Draco and whispered

" Draco I need to talk to you" Hermione said urgently

" Can't get enough of me I'm guessing" Draco said grabbing her ass and snogging her.

" No I just need to talk to you" Hermione said, mad that he had done that right in front of every body, they met at the pier and when Hermione got there Draco was taking off his pant

" Keeps your pants on" Hermione scolded

" Oh, so you do just want to talk" Draco said stupidly

" Ya, idiot" Hermione said smirking

" What did you need to talk to me about?" Draco asked impatiently

"I need you to pretend we never happened" Hermione said pointing to imaginary figures

"Why?" Draco asked confused

" Because I'm with Blasie and right now he need s me more than anything" Hermione explained

" So we don't mention this to anybody at all?" Draco asked once again

" Yes" Hermione said going towards the school

" Where are you going?" Draco asked as Hermione left

" Where do you think?" Hermione yelled at him and ran up to Blaise who was sitting on the couch studding

" Well then look who's studding" Hermione smirked as she came in. she went over to Blaise and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly Blaise smiled as he looked up and kissed her softly

" Hello" Blaise said as Hermione pushed away

" What's the big test?" Hermione asked seeing all the books out on the table

" Oh there isn't one" Blaise said closing the book on his lap, Hermione looked at him confused

" Then whets all the books for?" Hermione asked coming around the couch and sitting on Blaise lap lovingly

' I'm trying to get my mind off of her" Blaise said kissing Hermione passionately

" Oh, this is a good way, but don't you think there are others, instead?" Hermione asked unbuttoning his shirt

" What do you mean?" Blaise asked kissing her, Hermione unbuttoned his shirt some more and Blaise clued in

" Oh, now I know what you mean" Blaise said smiling and unbuttoning Hermione's blouse, Hermione was sitting straddled over Blaise half naked when they heard some one in the room. Harry cleared his throat

" Harry!" Hermione said surprised he was there

"You not supposed to be in here potter" Blaise said annoyed that Harry had interrupted the seduction

" Be nice Blaise" Hermione scolded getting up to greet her friend

" What are you doing here exactly?" Hermione asked, Blaise could tell Hermione was annoyed with Harry as well

" Were you guys in the middle of something?" Harry asked dumbfounded, Hermione nodded

" Well Dumbledore asked me to pass this note on to you" Harry said handing Hermione the piece of parchment

" Why couldn't he have just sent an owl?" Hermione asked going back to Blaise to hand him the note. Harry shrugged.

" Well there we have the note now could you go please, we would like some privacy" Hermione asked trying to be nice about it

" Dumbledore said he wants to see you two immediately," Harry said as Hermione shut the door behind him. She looked over at Blaise and saw his getting his pants back on

" What are you doing?" Hermione asked going over to him, kissing him and taking his pants back off

" Harry's right, the professor wants to see us now Mione, we'll continue this later I promise" Blaise said kissing her as he pulled her skirt back up around her hips. Blaise and Hermione once dressed walked hand in hand up to Dumbledore's office to see why he wanted to see them. They knocked on the door three times until the door opened slowly Hermione stepped forward first

" You wanted to see us sir?" Hermione asked

" Yes, well Mr. Zabini particularly" Dumbledore said turning his glace form Hermione to Blaise he had a look of pity for blaise on his face

" I heard that your Nan has recently passed away Mr. Zabini?" Dumbledore asked, Blaise solemnly nodded

" Would you like to do something for her, because as I understand, she was a witch as well as Ms. Granger here, would you like to hold a service for her?" Dumbledore asked. Blaise looked up with a slight joy in his lately solemn expression. He quietly replied

" She loved it here, yes I would, thank you sir" Blaise said and for the first time in week he smiled

" You may go now, we will work out the details later" Dumbledore said escorting them out the door so he could work, Hermione and Blaise walked hand in hand down to their common rook where they finished what they had started, by then it was evening and time for bed.

A month passed, Blaise Nan was buried underneath the pier and all the students had noticed that ever since the service, Draco Malfoy had stayed far away from the pier. Hermione got out of bed in the middle of the night and threw up, in another hour she was up again, throwing up. Blasie heard her the second time she was up to throw up, he raced over to see what was wrong and found her in the bathroom hovering over the toilet

" Are you ok?" Blaise asked as Hermione threw up again

" No" Hermione asked after she had thrown up

" Maybe you shouldn't go to class today Mione" Blaise offered

"I don't think I will" Hermione said getting up for the floor, she slowly went back to bed and within 15 minutes she was asleep. Blasie went to class and Hermione stayed up in the common room and when she threw up again after she hadn't eaten anything she went to madam Pomfrey, when she got to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey saw her coming slowly down the hall she rushed forward and placed Hermione in a bed.

" What's wrong dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked Hermione

" I keep throwing up, but I haven't eaten all day" Hermione answered. Madame Pomfrey stood before her looking confused and after a little while she rushed off to her desk and came back to Hermione with a white and blue box, Hermione took one look at her and the box in her hand and shook her head wildly

" No! I can't be"

" You might be, you should at least see if you are." Madame Pomfrey said handing her the box, Hermione took the box from her and went off to the bathroom; she came back in about 5 minutes later with an anxious look on her face, Madame Pomfrey looked at her expectantly

" Are you?" she asked taking the garbage from her, Hermione nodded. Madame Pomfrey smiled, but then saw how upset Hermione looked

" Is something wrong dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked Hermione sitting on the bed beside her. Hermione began to cry

" Yes something's wrong everything is wrong! My boyfriend 's Nan just died and he said that he wanted a child to carry on her soul, and so I had sex with him, thinking it was just an outcry for sex! And now I'm 17 and pregnant, how am I going to finish school! How will I tell my parents?" Hermione said crying

" There, there, you could always terminate the pregnancy?" Madame Pomfrey suggested. Hermione shook her head wildly

" Why would I want to do that, this child has done nothing to deserve that, it's done nothing wrong" Hermione said realizing that she had to keep the child, she had no choice because she knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she was to terminate this pregnancy

" So what are you going to do?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

" Keep the baby, I'll find some way to tell my parents and I'll finish school legit, I'll find a way to deal" Hermione said smiling now realizing that she was going to have a baby

" I'm gunna be a mother" Hermione said smiling she then went back to the heads common room to find Blaise, she found him there staring out the window

" Still sad?' Hermione asked coming up behind him, she saw him nod.

" Well you won't be soon" Hermione said turning Blaise around. Blaise looked at Hermione confused

" What do you mean?" he asked hugging Hermione. She leaned in to his ear and whispered

" I'm having your child" she backed away and smiled, she saw the look in his face and saw what she didn't expect to see, fright and anger

" What?" Blaise asked

" We're going to have a baby," Hermione said still smiling

" How could you smile at this, it's horrible, how are we going to tell our parents, oh hey dad I had sex with a mud blood and now we're having a baby, isn't it great!" Blaise said mimicking what he would say to his dad, Hermione looked at him in anger

" Well if you didn't want a child then why did you say you did!" Hermione was now yelling

" I did say I want a child and I do, I just wasn't expecting it to happen this quickly, I'm sorry Mione I love you" Blaise said hugging her

" Good you should be sorry" Hermione said hugging him back, Blaise whispered in her ear

" We're going to be parents, you and me." At this moment Hermione realized that the baby might not be Blaise child. That night she went to bed on an uneasy conscience, she would tell Draco in the mourning that she was having a child and that it might be his but it could also be Blaise child. The next mourning Hermione got up earlier than any one else and ran down to the Slytherin common room hoping someone would be up, luckily for her Draco was, he answered the door slowly

" What do you need Granger?" Draco asked seeing Hermione standing in front of him

" I have to talk to you" Hermione said urgently

" About what?"

" Me and my future"

" Why?"

" I'm pregnant Draco, and it might be yours in fact I'm pretty sure it is"

" What!"

" You heard me"

" How could this happen?"

" Think back, about a month ago you asked me to talk, and you took freaking advantage of me!" Hermione said screaming

" Well is there any other chance that it might be someone else's?" Draco asked

" Well there is one other person" Hermione said slowly

" Ok who?"

" Blaise"

" Well this is just great" Draco said sarcastically

" Hey, we can handle this, I'm not quite sure how yet, but we can't tell Blaise that the baby might be yours ok?"

" Fine with me, I don't even want a child" Draco sneered

" Oh your so helpful" Hermione said rolling her eyes. She turned around and went back up the hall to the heads common room to get ready for the day, when Blaise woke up he found Hermione sitting on the couch, holding her stomach, Blaise came over and kissed Hermione lovingly on the neck and then went around her and kissed her stomach lightly.

" Your up early" Blaise told Hermione kissing her passionately

" Ya I couldn't sleep" Hermione lied

" Well we should start planning the big event," Blaise said getting out paper and pen

" What big event?"

" When our child cokes into the world, your 1 month pregnant, we only have 9 months, we should start shopping for baby stuff, I think we shou-" Blaise was stopped

"Maybe we should wait awhile," Hermione said placing her finger on his lips. For the next 3 months Blaise and Hermione planned what they would get for their baby and when, if they would, get married. Draco and Hermione tried to figure out how the would tell Blaise that the baby might not be his, they decided to wait until they had done all the planning and Blaise cooled off, and they would tell him on the bridge, his favourite place. When Hermione was 5 months pregnant she brought Blaise out to the bridge, the 17th column over from the end. She decided to break it to him slowly; first she started to talk about classes and who would get the next set of points

" I think hufflepuff should, because every one in every one of their classes turned their assignments in early," Hermione said randomly, Blaise sighed and jumped up onto the edge

" Blaise I don't think it's safe for you to be sitting there on the edge" Hermione warned

"I want to talk about our baby" Blaise said smiling placing his hand over Hermione's stomach

" About that, I have to tell you something" Hermione said nervously, knowing Draco would come out soon to back her up when she dropped the bomb

" Ok what is it?" Blaise asked impatiently. Hermione took a big breath in and out

" This baby, it, she, he, might not be yours"

" What?"

" You heard me"

" What do you mean it's not mine?" Blaise said trying to keep calm

" She means that the baby she's holding might not be you child' Draco said coming over behind Hermione

" Stay out of this Malfoy! Whose would it be? Hermione?" Blaise asked still trying to stay calm. Hermione bit her lip; she really didn't want to tell him because the maybe father was standing beside her

" Me!" Draco interrupted

" You!" Blaise asked now entirely pissed off" is this true Hermione?" Blaise asked in disbelief

" Yes" Hermione said close to tears " I'm so sorry Blaise' Hermione said looking up, but not in his eyes

" You skanky whore!" Blaise screamed jumping towards Hermione, Hermione screamed in horror and Draco came in to play

" Keep your hands off her!" he yelled pushing Blaise backwards and fall off the bridge

' Blasie!" Hermione screamed and ran to the stairs when she saw Blaise smash to the bottom, she soon got down to where Blaise was lying motion less on the ground Hermione was in complete tears, she fell over him sobbing

" Blaise, please wake up, please be ok, I need you, it was a one time thing with Draco he took advantage of me, I hated it I felt so bag please wake up and tell me you love me!" Hermione sobbed into his chest, Draco came running behind her

" Hermione" he said quietly placing his hand on her shoulder Hermione pushed away and looked down I Blaise, tapping his face lightly

" Come on Blaise" she cried, " enough with the jokes already, wake up... Please?" she said through tears, then she saw his eyes open and he roughly said

" Hermione I love you, take good care of her and the baby Draco" then he kissed Hermione and her stomach one last time. He layback closed his eyes, and became limped. He died right there in Hermione's arms. Hermione cried into his chest.

AN: if you like this there will be a second, the continuation, hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't too long, sorry if the end was sad, please review.


End file.
